


Risky Bets & Mischief in the Library

by the_hearteater



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am a simp for TommyInnit, MCYT AND PH IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE, NO THIS IS NOT THE DAMN PROJECT ITS COMING PLS TRUST ME, Other, PURPLE HYACINTH FANS WHERE YALL AT, THIS IS SUCH AN AMBITIOUS CROSSOVER HAHAHA, This was such a blast to write, dark academia aesthetic, if anyone finds this offensive pls tell me, im sorry, no regrets i guarantee you, well at least i tried to make it a dark academia aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Homework sucks, we all know that. When you received an assignment about the history of an unknown country, you called Tommy to lend you a hand... but he's lateYou two eventually bet on something and the winner gets to tell the loser to do whatever they want, in simpler words, an IOU.But as always, things aren't as simple as they think it is, c'est la vie.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Kym Ladell & Kieran White, Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & You, TommyInnit/You, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, William Hawkes & Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Risky Bets & Mischief in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello  
> To the Purple Hyacinth fans, DO YALL SEE WHERE IM GOING?  
> To the MCYT fans, hello there! I assure you im perfectly sane  
> To the TommyInnit simps: Dont worry, theres no weird champ shit here, just two best friends being pals stabbing shit
> 
> I AM AT AT A CROSSROAD, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO  
> ALL I DO IS WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HEMLOCK BY [ArchiveOsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417206/chapters/64356934)  
> IF YOU'RE READING THIS, ARCHIVE, YOU ARE A DICKHEAD BUT I LOVE YOU STILL

The serene silence of the library made me feel at home, even though I'm miles away from it. Home has always been a private place, where my siblings and I could be rowdy without disturbance. It's been ages since I've visited my parents, hopefully when spring comes there will be a break.  
  


Hawthorns Academy is a prestigious school, so not everyone could simply become a student. The condition to enrol is to pass an entrance exam and have a good background. They may sound easy, but the entrance exam is extremely tough. Your marks must be at least 65%. If you managed to pass the exam, you must answer some questions regarding your personality, along with a series of trials.  
  


When you've completed all tasks, you will be evaluated by the faculties in charge, before sorting you into a house. There are a total of four houses, the Boar, the Polar Bear, the Nightingale and the Husky. You will be sorted into your house according to your personality and potential. Each house has its own dean, along with a fag to help them out in minor tasks.  
  


The carved dark oak that surrounds the library never fails to impress anyone that enters the library, along with all the impressive paintings that adorned the cream walls. Lit up by chandeliers, the library is split into two wings, the East Wing and the West Wing. Many of the furniture are made of mahogany, darkened through time.  
  


I absentmindedly flipped through my textbooks, wondering where my friend was. Glancing at the brass pocket watch, I fiddled with my pencil impatiently. He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! Where on Earth is that man?!  
  


I know it was futile trying to concentrate on finishing the homework that Professor Sinclair instructed. She doesn't accept half-hearted work, a very strict teacher. Her sharp pensive golden eyes can catch students who are slacking off and she can tell if students are lying as if she is a human polygraph. "This is close to impossible to finish! Urgh..." I whimpered. I can't help it, history isn't my forte! What's the point of learning shit that has happened donkey years ago?  
  


Whatever, if that boy isn't appearing within 2 minutes, I'm leaving.  
  


As soon as I decided on that, I heard a thunder of footsteps, muffled with the help of the carpet. I turned to the direction of the noise and sure enough, it was him.  
  


Speak of the devil.  
  


"Thomas Simons! Where the Hell have you been?" I hissed angrily. "(Y/n), I can explain-" Tommy tries to stop me, but I refuse to let him speak, well not now anyway. "I've been waiting for your damned arse to appear since a quarter past one. It's already twenty past one!" I continued.  
  


"It's not my fault that Professor Ladell asked for my help! What do you want me to do, refuse?" Tommy asked. I sighed upon hearing that, turning back to my books. "That better not be a bloody lie, Simons," I growled as I sat down. "You can ask her yourself if you like. And also, are we seriously back to fucking last name basis again? For the last time, it's not Simons, but Tommy!" he folded his arms.  
  


"Whatever, are you going to help me with history or not? Professor Sinclair's assignments are the worst." I asked. "Nope, not helping," Tommy smirked. "What the fuck do you mean by 'nope', Mr Simons? We had a fucking deal!" I snarled. "Calm down my friend, I was just pulling your leg!" Tommy laughed.  
  


My face froze for a second, before joining in as well. "Tommy, you better not laugh that loud unless you want to get blacklisted from the library." I softly warned. "Yeah yeah, I know." Tommy took a seat next to me.  
  


"What's the problem?" Tommy asked. I showed him the topic of the history essay I needed to write about. "Revolution of Ardhalis... thoughts and opinions..." he muttered as he read the paper. When he handed it back to me, there's only one look on his face, and it's a look that I know well.  
  


"(Y/n), what the fuck did I just read?"  
  


"I dunno. I can't seem to find anything related to Ardhalis in the textbook." I sighed, tapping my pen. "How about the Net?" Tommy asked. "What've you think I've been doing this whole time? Twiddling my fingers?" I shot at him.  
  


"How about searching for it in the library?" Tommy suggested. "You gotta be kidding me mate, this place is as big as a whale! How the fuck are we going to find a book about Ardhalis' history, rummage through every shelf?" I cried. "Have you tried asking Miss Potts yet?" Tommy said.  
  


Then I hit a realisation, Tommy was right! The library has a system, despite its old fashioned design. "You're a dumb bitch, you know that?" Tommy remarked as we went to the library counter. "Oh really? Then who was the one who got stuck between the Statue of Mankind and had to yell for help?" I hummed.  
  


"That was ages ago, could you just drop it already?" Tommy grumpily asked. "Nah, its fun teasing you." I grinned, earning a groan of frustration from him.  
  


"Hello there, Miss Potts!" I greeted chirpily as I approached the elderly librarian. "Oh hello there, (Y/n)! What's the matter? Here to borrow more books?" she asked. "Well, not quite. I was wondering, does the library have a book about the history of Ardhalis?" I enquired.  
  


"My dear (Y/n), the library has everything! I'm sure we'll find it here!" Miss Potts smiled warmly, typing something into the computer system. "Hmm, let's see what we have here... Ah, I've found what you're looking for, technology is so helpful these days eh?" Miss Potts said.  
  


"What is it, Miss Potts? Can you hurry up please?" Tommy asked. "Mr Simons, as impatient as ever. Oh well, youngsters these days. The book is called 'The Rise and Fall of Ardhalis'. Its located at the East Wing, history section. It's a thick crimson hardcover with deep blue lettering, can't miss it." Miss Potts replied.  
  


Thank you for your help, Miss Potts! We'll get going!" I bowed in courtesy before grabbing Tommy's hand and running off. As we went I heard Miss Potts muttered something:  
  


"Ah... Young love..."  
  


What the fuck did she just say?  
  


"Oi (Y/n)! Stop dragging me!" Tommy whined. "Oops, sorry!" I apologised, letting him go. "Geez, you're so clingy..." he muttered, but I ignored it. Racing up the steps to the second floor of the library, I look at his slow pace halfway through the stairs. "Come on, slowpoke!"  
  


When we arrived at the history section, we started to search high and low for the book. "Hey Tommy, want to make a bet?" I asked. Tommy looked at me, interest in his eyes. "Let's hear it." He grinned, hand at his hips. "The first one to find the book gets to make the loser do anything." I proposed. "In other words, an IOU?" he raised an eyebrow. I nodded.  
  


"There must be some catch, Miss (Y/n). What's the terms and conditions?" Tommy asked, getting into his 'Tommy Trusty' persona. I giggled, I always loved that persona of his. "Well... for a first, nothing that will put out lives in danger of course," I looked around me, avoiding his glance. "And another thing, nothing too erm... how should I put this?" I racked my brain for a word to use.  
  


"Nothing too weirdchamp?" Tommy suggested. "Weirdchamp?" I looked at him with confusion. "Yeah, it means awkward or something uncomfortable," Tommy explained. "Is this one of your own language again?" I laughed. He grinned, so I took that as a yes. "That's quite poggers." I commented, smiling as Tommy's face lightened up on the use of my words.  
  


"You finally used it!" he cheered. Gosh, sometimes he behaves like a child! "Yeah yeah, deal or no deal?" I asked. Tommy's face changed from happy to a smug. "Deal, but don't you dare go back to your word, woman!" Tommy warned. "Hell no, I'm no coward. YOU better not pussy out." I snorted. "Like that'll ever happen!" he chuckles as we start our race to find the book.  
  


A few minutes later, Tommy managed to find the book, and I suspect with the help of witchcraft or something, but I can't prove it. "Eyyy bitch, I won!" Tommy's face held a smug grin, waving the book in the air. "Dammit!" I cursed.  
  


"Now, like what we agreed on, the winner gets to tell the loser to do what they want, eh?" Tommy flashed a smirk at me. Oh, how I want to wipe that darn smirk off his face!  
  


"Now (Y/n), what do I want you to do?" he said in a sing-song voice. "Remember the conditions, Tommy, or else you're toast!" I warned. "I know, I know... hmmm let's see... Do you want a rematch? I'm not a dickhead to women after all." Tommy asked. "Oh definitely. I want to rub that smile off your face!" I took the book from his hands as we headed back down to where I left my stuff. "In that case, how about we have a round of archery, sound good?" Tommy suggested, straightening his light grey tie. "I was thinking of poker, but archery is fine with me." I packed my stuff up and headed to the counter to borrow the history book.  
  


"Hello again, Miss Potts! Here to borrow the book!" I greeted. "I see. Is it for an assignment?" Miss Potts asked. "On point, Miss Potts! Goodness, Professor Sinclair's homework are terrifying!" I moaned. "Professor Sinclair? You mean Lauren, Lauren Sinclair?" Miss Potts asked. "Yeah, Professor Lauren Sinclair, what about her?" I asked. "That explains why you wanted that book... Oh, nevermind, its nothing of importance!" Miss Potts quickly keyed in the book's code before handing it to me.  
  


"Have a nice day, dearie!" Miss Potts said, her tone a bit too high than normal. I looked at her suspiciously, before walking away with Tommy. "Did you notice something?" Tommy remarked. "Yeah, that isn't like Miss Potts at all... This is very suspicious..." I replied. "Do you think it has something to do with the history book?" Tommy asked. "Of course it has something to do with the book, dickhead!" I sarcastically said.  
  


"I'm not a dickhead!" he bickered. "Yes, you are." I shot at him. "No I'm not!" he angrily replied.  
  


"You are!"  
  


"Not!"  
  


"Are!"  
  


"Absolutely not!"  
  


"Whatever, there's no use bickering about this like babies. I'm going back to my dorm to put my shit back, you wait for me at the archery grounds." I said before heading to my house dorm. "Alright, see you there," Tommy said before we part ways.  
  


I ran back to my dorms, whisper-yelled my password to get into the dorms before running to my room and hastily got out my room key from my sling book bag and unlocked it. Tossing my stuff onto the bed, I took out my sportswear and hurried to the bathroom.  
  


"Hey (Y/n), what's the hurry?" my roommate, Niki, softly asked. Deciding not to waste too much breath on speaking, I simplified my sentence into four words. "Tommy; archery; competition; dare!" I yelled from the bathroom.  
  


"Oh! Is it an official match?" Niki asked. "NO! Just a personal one!" I replied loudly. "Do you need support? I can go with you." She asked. "Yes please, that will be great," I said as I hurried out of the bathroom. Niki bookmarked her book and both she and I went off.  
  


When Niki and I finally reached the archery grounds, Tommy was already there. He wore a beigey-brown loose collared blouse along with loose high-waisted brown cargo trousers and completed with a pair of dull red high-cut sneakers.   
  


"Whoa, never knew you have a good fashion sense, Mr Innit." I said, using his 'codename', which honestly it's just a dumb nickname. "Honestly, I don't have any fashion sense at all. I don't care anyway," Tommy replied. "Anyway, girls usually have more fashion sense, right?"  
  


"Not all actually. I have a few friends that made some hideous choices, didn't turn out well." I said as I tidied my messy hair from all that running. My clothes consisted of a soft forest green blouse, a pair of khaki brown sneakers and stout dark grey trousers.  
  


Niki noticed Toby sitting on a bench at the distance. "Oh, Tubbo's here!" she said, surprised. The name 'Tubbo' is Toby's nickname, or calling name, whatever you call it.  
  


"Of course! I need my right-hand-man, you know?" Tommy answered. Tubbo looked up from his small enclosure of bees and waved at us. "Tubbo could you please come here? You're being very rude!" Tommy shouted at Tubbo. "Sorry!" Tubbo then got up with his box of bees.  
  


He wore his signature pickle green loose blouse, with a pair of denim blue quarter length trousers and white sneakers. "Hello there, Tubbo!" I smiled. "Hello (Y/n), I heard that you're having a match with Tommy so I tagged along to see the match!" Tubbo explained. "What a coincidence! I joined to cheer on (Y/n)!" Niki smiled.  
  


The two of them went back to the bench and chatted. Maybe they're discussing who will win.  
  


"Each of us gets 12 arrows. The one with more points wins." Tommy stated. "Isn't that how it's always played?" I asked. "Just a reminder." He replied, causing me to roll my eyes.  
  


We did our warm-ups to prevent us from getting some shitty injury before our match started. After that, it was time to get my game on. Taking careful aim, my dominant arm becomes stiff and taut, before releasing the bowstring.  
  


Archery is regarded as one of the top five most important games in Hawthorn, ranking third in the list. Fifth being swimming, fourth is racing, second is fencing and first place is chess. That doesn't mean that other sports or games are irrelevant, it's because the academy is well-known for winning these competitions. Everybody still has fun playing these games.  
  


Tommy was first to finish all 12 arrows, but I took my time. This was partly to aim properly and to purposefully irritate him without directly provoking him. At first, he stood by and looked at me aiming my arrows, but slowly I could tell he got bored and sat down at the distance, talking to Tubbo as Niki quietly looked.  
  


She gave me an assuring smile, in which I nodded. With a surge of confidence, my arrows gradually decreased, until the container held arrows no more.  
  


"I'm done!" I happily said. "I finished earlier, you're such a shitty archer!" Tommy yelled, coming up to me. "Yeah, I did that purposefully so that you'll get irritated, can't believe you didn't notice that." I laughed. "Well you are a piece of shit, I'm so much better." Tommy huffed. "Time to count the points, shall we?" I asked, and got ignored instead.  
  


Tubbo and Niki help to count our points so that we won't cheat. When they finished calculating, they gave us our scores. I achieved a grand total of 51 points! Not bad! "Alright guys, reveal your scores on the count of three!" Tubbo announced.  
  


"One."  
  


"Two."  
  


"Three!"  
  


Tommy and I did it at the same time, but to my dismay, he won by 4 points! "DAMMIT!" I yelled. "YEAHHHHHH TAKE THAT BITCH!" Tommy high-fived Tubbo. "Why?!?!?" I moaned, holding on to Niki's shoulder for support. "Because you suck!" Tommy teased.  
  


"Tell me what you want, I'm a woman of my word." I sighed. "Hmm, if that's the case... Tubbo and Niki, can you leave us for a while? I need to talk to (Y/n) in private." Tommy requested. "Okay..." Niki and Tubbo looked at Tommy suspiciously as they walked away.  
  


"Alright, I know what you're thinking, (Y/n). And there's no fucking way I'm letting you do that shit alone." Tommy folded his arms. "What the fuck are you talking about, Tommy?" I asked. "Don't lie dipshit, I know you want to investigate the weird shit that happened in the library. (Y/n), look into my eyes and tell me you didn't think about that." Tommy grip my shoulders.  
  


Dammit, I can't bring myself to do that...  
  


"How are you so sure, Thomas?" I asked. "How sure are you that I was thinking about it? You can't prove anything!" "Shut up, (Y/n). I can tell from the sparkle in your eye when Miss Potts messed up at the counter, I saw that darn mischievous spark. And if there's going to be mischief occurring without me, that is outrageous! I must be included in ALL mischief-making!" Tommy pointed at himself. "I'm the alpha male when it comes to mischief-making, and you can't deny that, (Y/n)."  
  


"Pshh, so you're using this IOU of yours to make me accept you into this? How lame. Don't ask for things that you've already got!" I fiddled my fingers, not caring about what he's talking about.  
  


Wait, what did I just say? Oh fuck, this sounds like a fucking confession.  
  


I looked up at him, only to be greeted with a smirk from ear to ear.  
  


Damn, (Y/n), I didn't know you're one to be bold," Tommy snickered. "If that's the case, I still can use my IOU!" "NO YOU CAN'T, YOU'VE USED IT UP!" I shrieked. "BUT WHAT YOU SAID CANCELS IT OUT, IT MAKES SENSE THAT I CAN STILL USE IT, ARSEHOLE!" he yelled.  
  


"NO WAY THAT'S HAPPENING YOU FUCKTARD!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to be a multichapter fic, but for the time being, I'm just going to put it as a oneshot LOL
> 
> Votes and comments are greatly appreciated, they help me to feel motivated!  
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
